Tune
Tune is Musa's bonded pixie, and the Pixie of Manners. She and Musa often butt heads, due to having contrasting personalities. Tune believes in being lady-like, a which contrasts with her bonded fairy, Musa, who is famous for her outgoing and tomboyish behavior. In spite of Tune's nagging and correcting of Musa; Tune and Musa make the perfect pair, each lessening each others' extreme qualities. Personality Profile Tune is polite, even when she is screaming or yelling at others. She is neat, orderly, prim, proper, and old-fashioned. She holds the image of a 'perfect lady' in the way she talks and acts and she's nice just like a lady should. Tune dislikes other people's bad habits, and usually tells them off. Appearance Winx Club She has pale purple hair styled in curls and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue with a blue bow in her hair. She wears pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, a fair skin tone (recalling the Victorian fashion popular among aristocrats of applying powder to their faces to whiten it), and violet eyes. Her wings are purple with a purple glow. Pop Pixie Transformation Tune wears a blue T-shirt themed dress with a lighter, ice blue colored top over it, giving the dress/outfit a few layers along the bottom. She also has on pink below the elbow gloves, blue shoes with fuchsia straps, and a big pink-purple bow. Civilian Tune wears a blue top with light pink-lilac lining, pockets, and neck. She wears a matching blue pleat skirt with a very thin belt. Often wears yellow wrist gloves and knee length stockings, and blue slip on her shoes. Camping Tune wears a tan-yellow top with dark blue neck, lining, and buttons going down the center, along with a matching bracelet. Around her waist is an ice blue string like belt. Tune also has blue pants/jeans, and wears blue bows in her hair with snowmen like pieces in the center. Pajamas For bed, Tune wears a green, fuchsia, and blue themed long sleeved attire. Along with a heart themed eyemask. She also noticeably curls each curl of her hair into a bun, using curlers. Series Winx Club Season 2 Tune was trapped with the other pixies in a cage by Darkar. When she was rescued by Bloom, Aisha, and Stella she bonded with Musa. Secret of the Lost Kingdom Tune, along with the other pixies goes to the Tree of Portals to find the key leading to Obsidian. Season 4 Tune appeared in episode 402 "The Tree of Life" only in minor role. Magical Adventure Tune (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Season 6 Cherie replaced Tune as the bonded pixie of Musa. Pop Pixie Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Tune's power is her voice. Her voice is frightening which is necessary to lead her students, but it can also break glass or any fragile items, terrorizing her enemies especially Yucca. Trivia *Tune appears to be younger in Pop Pixie as compared to her Winx Club version. *Tune's 4Kids voice actress, Michal Friedman, died from complications of giving birth to healthy twins from a Cesarian-section on November 25, 2011. *She is the only character to lose a voice actor, though the 4kids season series finale was in 2007, and she lost her voice actor in 2011. *Cherie replaces her as Musa's bonded Pixie in Season 6 but it is unknown why. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pixies Category:Pop Pixie Category:Winx Club Category:Musa